


New World

by brightblack22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), BAMF Tony Stark, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblack22/pseuds/brightblack22
Summary: After a few months after the revolution, Connor's life in Detroit calmed down.He has a peaceful life with Hank and his friends.However, a blue cube that appears in Jerycho changes things.Will Connor ever come home? Or maybe this new reality will be better for him?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

23.05.2039 at 15:13

Connor walked calmly towards Jericho. After the release of androids not a whole year ago, a lot has changed. Even though he was still Hank's detective and partner, Connor enjoyed even more time spent with him.

After his deviance and disobedience of CyberLife, he got to know the rest of the deviants better. Marcus, Kara and the rest of Jericho turned out to be nice, despite all his past mistakes. Magnus and he made great friends and together they began good cooperation in the world of new androids.

Connor, being the most advanced android CyberLife has ever built, has been extremely helpful in building their foundations of relationship and peace with people. Due to his experience in working with the police, they were able to initiate a stable and peaceful peace with human society. Even if from time to time there were various dangerous or strange situations, the peace between people and androids was stable and certain.

Arriving at the meeting place of him and Marcus he was glad that everything was going well. He remembered meeting the rest of the deviants after the revolution for the first time and was terrified of how they would react to his presence. Will they laugh at his attempt to establish a good relationship with them or maybe look at him with dislike or fear?

At present, however, he was calm and of good cheer, everything finally settled down after months of hard work. However, today's meeting disturbed him. Marcus, when inviting him to the meeting, sounded slightly frightened. Why was he not sure? He examined all the possibilities, and the most probable was that the room was violated. He hoped it didn't happen. But you have to be of good cheer and hope it's nothing wrong.

"Connor!" He heard Marcus, "Good that you are already, you will not believe what we found." Marcus's face covered in a slight feeling of peace appeared before Connor.

"What are you talking about? What did you find?" Asked interested.

"Come take you where it appeared. We couldn't remove it from there. I saw something like that for the first time. We tried to connect with it, but our systems are too weak."

He didn't know what Marcus was talking about. It has not yet been recorded that Marcus level android could not hack, let alone connect with something. When Marcus led him through the corridors of Jericho, he wondered what it was? Where did it come from The answer to this question was to appear soon, because from what he heard a few meters away there was a lot of confusion. He heard screams and cracks which indicated a quarrel. He heard North:

"Marcus said not to move it! You don't see how dangerous it is!"

North's voice was terrified and indignant. Emotions in her voice were a frequent occurrence. But most often it was joy and happiness, not fear and anger. He didn't know what could cause negative emotions in her voice. However, he heard another voice answering his question:

"It doesn't matter now. Don't you see what's happening to it ?! Markus isn't here now, and it's getting dangerous!" A second but unknown voice answered North's screams,

Connor already suspecting what the quarrel was about and what it could lead to. Fortunately, he and Markus just entered the room. He saw a group of androids gathered around an object. It was not visible, but the probability that it was the mysterious object that suddenly appeared in Jericho was 99.78%. The quarrel increased, and no one realized that they had already entered the room. Then Marcus shouted:

"Calm! North what the hell is going on here?"

Marcus asked North. She immediately calmed down seeing him and quickly replied:

"Marcus finally! When you were gone, the cube began to glow and give off unknown energy"

Androids finally moved away and Connor saw the mysterious object. Blue, glowing cube. He was surrounded by unknown energy that increased with every second. In the air surrounding the cube, energy discharges could be felt more and more unsafe.

He decided to identify the object and check what it is and where it came from in Jericho.

Object name: no data

Occurrence: no data

Age: no data

He came closer to the object and looked at it closely without touching it. Then he turned to the rest of the androids and said,

"I can't identify it. I'm going to try to connect with it."

"Is Connor safe for sure? You shouldn't risk your life,"

Marcus sounded worried and worried about Connor.

He decided to calm him down and said,

"Don't worry"

, I'll be fine."The probability of success is 89.7%, so everything should be fine."

"Well, Connor, I trust you don't risk your life."

Connor turned to the cube and tried to connect with him.

Surprisingly, he did not succeed.

He tried again with more effort. He slowly succeeded.

He connected with all concentration.aside

He heard voices as if in the distance

"Connor step!"

"Why is it shining!"

"Slump it will explode in a moment!"

He succeeded. Draw then noticed what was happening. The cube will explode in a moment! He did nothing more and the last thing he heard was the sound of screams and his body hitting something hard ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes, but English isn't my first language.

04.09.2012 r. 15:13

Time is a relative concept.

Human life is just a blink of an eye, all the time that flows in the universe.

However, no.

For a person, there is much more to it than just a wink.

His whole life flows once slowly, once quickly. The time devoted to what we love and love passes not listening quickly. Before we see our best time passes ... And only memories remain.

Connor felt him fall. He did nothing and despite this fact, he moved down at great speed. He had no idea where. He felt nothing ... Only emptiness and a touch of air on his skin.

Something has changed, however. He felt something ... lying. It was rough and hard. All of its bio components startup. When they were all turned on, he opened his eyes. He saw a dirty stone wall.

He stood up and looked around. He could see a dirty street around him, garbage bags, and broken bottles. I have no idea. He tried to connect with Hank, but his smartphone number seemed ...

... as if he didn't exist.

He tried again, but there was no effect. He began to panic, and his stress level began to drastically rise. 

He took the so-called deep breath and calmed down. Attempting to connect with anything also failed.

He left the street and started walking, something must have told him. He looked at the billboard with the word:

Welcome to the XXL mega pizza now at $ 5 each. You can't miss this promotion !! It is starting today! You will remember this day. May 23, 2019, will be your new holiday

...


	3. 3

He didn't expect that. He stood looking at him. He did not believe. He stood there for several hours.  
Suddenly, someone hit him on the shoulder:

-Look where you go Kid,

Connor moved forward.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He walked around the city for several hours not thinking much. He walked like this until he reached the bar that reminded him of Hanka.

The place where he met him for the first time ...

Now he did not know if he would ever return there again. See Hank, Sumo and his friends.  
There was an announcement about looking for someone to work.

Someone who would not have any additional obligations ...

It could be useful. He would have a goal he would pursue. Connor smiled inside and was jumping out of luck. Maybe he would finally come back to ... home.

Entering the bar, he noticed how tired these people were. Bags under the eyes, wounds, but somehow he saw happiness in them. They enjoyed something ...

He went to the counter and rang the bell. After a while, the owner came up to him:

-What to provide?

Connor immediately replied:

-Me regarding work. There was an ad on the window. I hope up to date?

-Ah yes of course. Our previous bartender died in the attack. Unfortunately, many of them died. Come tomorrow, young for an interview with your CV and other documents. Tomorrow at 12 matches?

Connor thought of the landlord's words after making an appointment and leaving the bar. Someone attacked this city. Or something...


	4. Chapter 4

He began to look for a place where he could go. In order not to be conspicuous, he should be of little significance. He had to blend in with the crowd.

After he managed to hack the local internet, he created a false identity. He set his age so that nobody would be suspicious of why he lives alone. After all, Connor doesn't look like someone at least 30 years old. He looks young so he should behave like that. He threw off his tie and undid a few buttons from his shirt.

He was looking for an ad for renting on the internet. He came across a good apartment offer.

Nobody wanted him for something that had to be associated with the attack. In addition, the future resident had time to pay until the end of the month. It would give him enough time to earn something.

Hcame to the street from the announcement where the seller who he had called earlier should wait for him. He found the right block and entered.

As the apartment was on the 7th floor and did not have an elevator, it took him a bit to climb up ...

He found apartment number 7, but nobody was waiting for him. he looked around and saw a piece of paper attached firmly to the door but he had already fallen.

It said:

The key is inside. I left the door open because of work calls. I'll be here in a few days to arrange all of the important matters related to the apartment.

He entered the apartment and saw 3 rooms.

Small bathroom, kitchen with living room and his new room. He looked at everything and decided that it would be best to lie down and give his bio components a rest.

He lay down on the bed and "fell asleep".


	5. Chapter 5

New York, 05/09/2019

Connor woke up from rest, went to a simple white dresser with a mirror on it and looked at it. He adjusted his hair to make it look more matted. He decided that thanks to this he would look more human and innocent. He hoped that nobody would think that he could be anything other than human. 

He stepped away from the mirror and looked around the apartment. In the living room connected to the kitchen, there was a simple grey sofa and a table. A small TV stood in the corner of the room. There were several countertops, a fridge and an oven on the other side of the room.

A small watch stood on the table. He looked at him and saw that it was 11:00. Since he had a way to go, he left the apartment, taking the keys to him on the way. He closed the door and went down the stairs.

Walking at a calm pace, he thought about his plans. What will he do with himself now? He was left alone, without friends, family, nobody ... He knows there must be a way to the world of his home. What he has achieved until now is just a scrap of what he must do to return to his home. To Hank, Sumo, Markus and others.

He turned right and arrived. He thought:

-I need an important conversation.

After meeting with his new boss, the result was:

He now has a job,  
and busy weekends,  
and money ...

His boss was a middle-aged man in his forties, with strong bends. His hair was delicate grey, as was the beard that was cut by a strong, scarred nose that stretched to his nose. Although the first impression was not very interesting, he was a nice and warm man who, after providing a pair of data, was persuaded to pay partial payment now.

It was very important for Connor, who, despite Hank's many persuasions, to change his suit to a more street style, never did. Now he regretted it a bit because despite getting rid of his tie he still did not look like a normal and average person his age.

That's why he went instead to the apartment to the shopping mall.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor climbed the escalator, looked around and thought. 

He must make a list of the things he needs. It was necessary to buy several different sets of clothes. Something that matches the identity of a young but responsible person.

He entered the first clothing store, took a basket, and scanned the store for white shirts. His was stained with his blue blood during a rather delicate landing.

He put two shirts in the basket and headed to the cash register.

He handed both shirts to the saleswoman and waited for him to pay. She looked at him wearily and evaluatively, then said:

Is that all?  
Yes - Connor replied - That's all   
4 dollars, please.

He pulled a 10 dollar bill out of his jacket, handed it to her and waited for the rest.

When she did, he left the cashier and left the store. He scanned the shopping mall in search of a store with looser clothes.


End file.
